


asylum.

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Amnesia, F/M, M/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Poly, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: asylum | /əˈsīləm/ | noun1. a protection granted2. an institution offering shelter and support to people who are mentally ill





	asylum.

**asylum | /əˈsīləm/ | noun**  
1\. a protection granted  
2\. an institution offering shelter and support to people who are mentally ill.

* * *

You were cold. You were scared. You didn’t feel safe anymore.

These people took you from your home. These people who looked like your friends...

They were your friends... they had to be.

"Banner, she's awake again." A woman's voice said. Or maybe it was in your head. Or maybe it was your voice.

Shuffling, the crinkle of plastic and the light buzz and vibration of movement. "Upping the dosage." No, definitely not you.

You tried to fight against it, but it was fruitless. You unwillingly began to fall back into a dreamless slumber, not before you felt two different hands, one warm and one cold, squeeze your own hands.

And in a strange fleet of thought and emotion, you felt loved.


End file.
